


Rosebuds

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff, Porn With Plot, first-time sex, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Irene meet and hit it off. The two develop a relationship, though something seems to be holding Molly back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosebuds

Irene Adler felt her arms prickle as she walked down the long hallways of Saint Bartholomew’s Hospital. Of course, it had to be a bit chilly to preserve the bodies. A friend had told her to pick up a package from the morgue- some paperwork and photographs from a murder he wanted solved. Not Irene’s usual work, but a large price tag for its resolution, combined with a bit of history with her employer, made the case a bit more appealing. A light brown wood door with a tiny window marked the end of the hallway, a metal plaque next to it reading “MORGUE.” Irene pushed it open.

On the other side of the room, a small figure in an oversized white lab coat was bending over a corpse, picking at grey skin with a pair of pliers. A woman, brown hair kept in a ponytail, petite frame. She seemed completely absorbed by in her work, and hadn’t even noticed the door opening. Irene cleared her throat loudly and leaned against the wall. The woman jumped and turned around. “Oh, hello! Can I help you with something? Um, we don’t usually allow visitors back here, but…” she trailed off, seemingly uncomfortable with kicking Irene out, and looked at her imploringly. 

_Well, hello Miss M. Hooper,_ Irene thought, reading her name tag. A grin crept into the corners of her mouth. The woman in front of her was gorgeous- pink lips, wide brown eyes, thick brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her makeup (or general lack thereof) was done in a way that indicated she had absolutely no idea how alluring she was. She was the loveliest mix of cute and sexy. _This could be fun._

Irene walked over to her, a half-step closer than a business-casual relations, and stared at her. “Yes, I think there is something you could help me with, Miss…” She raised her eyebrows.

“M-molly. Hooper.”

“Molly. What a perfect name for a lovely woman like yourself.” Molly’s cheeks reddened the slightest bit and Irene saw her bite back a grin. _Good._ “A friend told me to pick up a package here. Irene Adler.”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay, I’ll be right back.” Irene watched as Molly ambled over to a desk in the corner of the room and pulled a brown package from one of the drawers. She came back and handed it to Irene. “Here you go, then,” she said with a cheery smile. _Adorable._

Irene smiled back at her. “Well, that’ll be all, Miss Hooper. I’m terribly busy at the moment and must get going, but I would love to see you again,” she said, slinking closer to her. She sunk her lips to her ear and whispered, “Le Caprice, eight pm Friday, ask for Irene.”

When she pulled back, Molly was blushing furiously and gaping. Irene smiled at her and walked out, her hips swaying lightly. _See you Friday, Molly._

*****

And she did. At 8:04, Irene watched as Molly entered the Le Caprice and was directed to her table. Surprisingly, the woman in front of her hardly resembled the nervous lab tech she met the other day. No; today, Molly had taken care to do her hair in a wavy updo, her lab coat exchanged for a little black dress that clung to her curves perfectly, and a stark red shock of color coming from her lips. Only her self-conscious blush gave her away.

“Hi, sorry I’m a bit late, there was an accident on Main Street. Nothing serious, but still…” she cleared her throat and sat down. 

“Oh, it’s no problem at all,” Irene assured her, eyes sparkling. Molly smiled nervously.

A waiter came to the table, assisted by a waterboy with a frosted glass pitcher from which he poured water into their glasses. “Welcome,” the waiter began. “Could I suggest to you ladies some wine? We offer a superb selection of aged wines, from 1801 red Yungston to Jordan Cabernet…”

Irene cut him off. “Yes, a bottle of Chateau Angelique, if you would.” The man nodded and walked off briskly.

Irene turned her attention back to Molly, who was fiddling with her napkin. “So, Molly, tell me. What’s a girl as sweet as you doing in a morgue?”

Molly giggled. “Oh! Well, I just really like the work. A lot of people are grossed out by it, but I figure that I’m just helping the people and their families. Plus, it’s fascinating how bodies work.”

“Ah, yes, quite.” Irene purred. Molly blushed and looked down, but Irene caught the beginnings of a smile forming on her face. _Good._ “So where did you go to university?”

“Well, I got my bachelor’s at Aberdeen and then my doctorate at Surrey. In forensic pathology.”

“Did you like it?”

“Oh, yes, it’s incredible! Bodies are so reliable, you can anything from them if you know where to look.”

Irene bit back a grin. She had meant if she liked school- whether she was wild, or meek, but mostly Irene was curious about her dating experience. “And the people?”

Molly took a sip of water. “Oh, I had friends, if that’s what you’re asking. A nice little group. And my boyfriend.” Irene raised her eyebrows. “Well, ex-boyfriend, I mean. My boyfriend at the time. I spent most of my time with either him or my friends, I’m not sure how I got any studying done actually.”

“The wonders of university,” Irene droned with a smirk. “So, are you seeing anyone now?” Irene asked just as the waiter returned with the wine. Molly turned pink and grew quiet as he poured her a glass, not speaking until he had walked away.

“No, nobody for a few years now. Just haven’t clicked with anyone for a while,” she said, an unsure tone to her voice. Then, suddenly, she smiled and looked back up at Irene. “What about you? I haven’t the slightest what you do, Miss Irene Adler.”

“Oh, a bit of this and that.” Molly seemed perturbed, her mouth quirking a slight bit downward. _Holding back troubles her, values honesty._ “I’m a consultant.”

Molly relaxed and smirked. “Oh, I know one of those. Strange fellow, he is,” she said, chuckling. Her eyes widened suddenly and she put her hand to her mouth. “Not that consultants are strange or anything. Just him. You’re great, you don’t-“ she cut herself off and began to rearrange her silverware.

 _Miss Hooper, you adorable woman, you’re going to be the death of me._ “Oh, not at all. And don’t worry, it would take quite a bit more than that to offend me.” This seemed to encourage Molly a bit. She was much more comfortable when Irene led the conversation, so she continued. “So, do you live in London?”

Over the course of the meal, Irene found herself growing more and more enchanted by Molly. She volunteered at homeless shelters, visited her parents every week, ran fundraisers for breast cancer research. And on top of it all, she had no idea how wonderful she was. She blushed and apologized every time she said something that came remotely close to bragging, and rejected practically all of the flattery Irene paid to her. Did she even have a fault? Irene had planned for this to be a casual wine-and-dine followed by some no-strings sex, but her feelings were betraying her quickly. She wanted to know Molly more, wanted to see her again and again.

Finally, when the meal was over- and it was quite a treat to watch Molly throughout, cutting up her food into the daintiest bites before eating them, raving about the quality the whole time- Irene paid for the check, despite Molly’s initial reluctance. Irene was about to ask for her phone number when Molly spoke up, shocking her. “Why don’t you come to my place? It’s getting late, and I live closer, only about a mile from here…”

 _Getting late,_ thought Irene with a grin. It was barely 10:30. “That sounds wonderful.”

The two caught a cab back. Molly’s “close-only-about-a-mile-away” apartment turned out to be about two-and-a-half miles from the restaurant, but Irene didn’t comment about it. Instead, she asked her about where she grew up, why she picked this neighborhood, if she knew many people here, as the cab missed every light along the way.

When they at last pulled up to the apartment complex, Molly quickly paid the cabbie before Irene could object and got out. They made their way to Molly’s room- 415, Irene noted. Molly fumbled with her keys, dropping them and picking out the wrong key before finally opening the door.

Molly’s apartment was completely her. The living room was uncluttered, but comfortably furnished with cream-colored couches, soft-looking chairs, and a plush rug. The walls were painted an inviting almost-white blue. “Well, this is my place, um…” she walked to the bathroom and started to unpin her hair as Irene closed the door behind her. 

“It’s gorgeous.”

“Oh, um, thank you.” Molly came back into the living room, her hair hanging in messy waves around her face. She seemed nervous, and when Irene took a step towards her, she tensed the slightest bit. _We’ll have to just take this at her pace, eh?_

“May I sit down?” Irene asked.

“Oh! Of course, please do.” She paused a moment, and Irene could see her brain racing. “Would you like something to drink?” She asked.

“Sure. Do you have any wine?”

“I do! Red or white?”

“Red, please.” Molly came back quickly with two glasses and an expensive-looking bottle of wine. She poured them, and Irene noticed that she seemed much calmer. “Ah, thank you so much,” she said as she sipped the wine. “Oh, this is exquisite. What is it?” She asked.

“Segovia Grenache. It’s kind of silly, but I really like wines, it’s a bit of a hobby of mine…” Irene raised her eyebrows. She never would have guessed Molly would be a wine aficionado. Wine, dead bodies. She was just full of surprises, wasn’t she?

“Not silly at all, darling. I think it’s fascinating.” Molly’s eyes perked up at this. The two fell into conversation quickly, talking about hobbies, work (Irene sharing as much as she professionally could), music. No doubt Molly’s anxiety was being eased by the two glasses of wine she sipped over the night, but she also seemed to be genuinely relaxed when she was taking with Irene. 

After what seemed like hours, their talking lulled. Irene looked at her watch- 12:45. She paused a moment, waiting for Molly to start talking again or become nervous, but was met with silence. When she looked to the younger woman, she was watching her intently with a hot flush spread across her face. Slowly, Molly leaned towards her, and their lips met.

The kiss was as charming as Molly herself- all soft lips and tentative touches. Molly’s hand trailed sluggishly to Irene’s hip before resting there and pulling away to rest her forehead against hers, smiling. “You’re lovely, Irene.”

Irene smiled and touched Molly’s face. “You, Molly, are ridiculously sweet.” She brushed her fingers over her cheeks, then moved lower, painting her lower lip with her thumb. Molly stared at her with fiery eyes and kissed her again, more forcefully. Her tongue worked its way between Irene’s lips, licking at gums and teeth before intertwining with Irene’s.

Molly was a fantastic kisser. She made full use of her mouth, teasing everywhere. Her hands twined into Irene’s hair, her back, her neck. Irene found herself unwinding ludicrously quickly, moaning softly after only a few moments. Molly pulled away and stood up. “Come here,” she said, arm held out, and led her into her bedroom.

Her bed, of course, was incredibly soft and her blankets practically silken, but Irene hardly had time to notice as she was pushed onto it. Molly seemed to have lost all of her reluctance- she tore off Irene’s dress clumsily through kisses to her neck and chest, leaving her in a bra and panties. Frantically, she straddled Irene's hips before removing her own dress, rocking sensuously over her. _Well, damn._ Irene was expecting to have to take the lead, but this was turning out to be infinitely better. 

Irene grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back down for a furious kiss. In between licks and nibbles, she unclipped Molly’s bra and fondled her breasts teasingly. She rubbed softly at first, grabbing the entire mound with her hand, just barely brushing fingers over tight pink nipples. Molly gasped and moaned. _Sensitive._ She twisted them between her fingers, then flipped Molly over so she was on top of her. She lowered her head to her chest- her small, round, pert nipples sticking up invitingly- and bit. Molly’s hips jerked up and she cried out as Irene licked away the sting with the flat of her tongue. With her other hand, she twisted and pinched at her other breast. “Oh, Irene, more, let me…”

Molly’s legs wrapped around Irene as two hands cupped over her breasts. Soft fingers trailed over Irene ever so softly through her silken bra before taking it off. Molly stared, pausing before finally caressing her. Irene breathed heavily through her nose and groaned. This Molly seemed a bit more unsure of- her touches were lighter, more withheld. But all it took was a “Molly, harder,” for her to confidence to return. _She’s a quick study._

Their panties rubbed together, and the wetness that had formed between them created a delicious sensation through the soft fabric. All the same, Irene wanted them off. She pulled away and kissed at the center of Molly’s chest, making a trail slowly down to her sex. She nuzzled at her panties softly before licking the wet spot right over her clit. Molly gasped sharply. Irene worked her tongue, nose, and lips over the spot relentlessly until Molly was asking, begging her to take them off.

Irene's fingers trailed down from the sides of Molly’s stomach to her panties and lazily slid them off. Molly, besides her heavy breathing, had become completely silent and still. Irene drew out the moment, making Molly’s breathing quicken even more, before lowering her head and placing a wet, open kiss over her vulva. 

Molly’s entire body jerked and she moaned low in her throat. Irene traced her tongue along Molly's lips with a firm, pointed tongue. She began to zig-zag her tongue up and down, licking everywhere except the clit. Molly was coming apart under her, gasping and moaning and digging finger's into Irene's scalp. She teased and teased, until finally, desperately, Molly whispered, "Irene, please..." 

_Well, it would be just cruel to deny her when she asks so nicely,_ she thought happily as she dragged her tongue up. When she finally reached the area around Molly's clit, she teased all around it- tracing the indents of her hood, sucking at the skin around it- thoroughly before claiming it with a long, luxurious lick from bottom to top. Molly let out a long, low moan that shot straight right to Irene's groin. She repeated the motion twice more before closing in, lapping at it. She could smell Molly dripping onto the bed, could see her hand gripping at the sheets. 

"Irene, oh yes, god..." She whimpered. "Oh, fuck me fuck me fuck yes... Inside too please please _oh_..." Her breathless whispers turned back to a groan as Irene began working her index finger in and out of her. Guessing she would want more, she added a tentative second finger, and was rewarded with a quick jerk of hips. She crooked up her fingers at just the right spot, felt Molly’s slick, spongy muscles under her, and pressed. Molly felt it immediately and jerked. “Oh, God! Fuck! What are you- oh, yessss…”

 _Has she never felt her G-spot before?_ Irene wondered, silently cursing her previous partners. Molly was coming apart under her, her hands tensing in her hair, thighs clenched up. “Irene, more, oh…” her moans rose in pitch and Irene knew she was close. She fingerfucked her fast, sucked hard at her clit, and pressed just a bit more firmly into her. Molly moaned loudly and her whole body tensed. Her head jerked back as she came, releasing even more wetness onto Irene’s hand.

Finally, she relaxed, and Irene pulled away. She began to palm her own wet, throbbing clit, rubbing soft circles over it. Shit, Molly was sexy. Molly looked up after a few seconds, and, seeing Irene touching herself, grabbed wrists away. She kissed her hard, tasting herself on her tongue. “Irene, fuck me,” she whispered into her ear. She moved her hands to Irene’s hips and slipped her panties off, rubbing her through the wetness. Irene moaned through closed lips and moved to position them. She slid between Molly’s legs, then grabbed one thigh and placed it on her shoulder. Molly gasped as Irene sat on her, the solid pressure of her sex resting fully on hers. 

Irene began rocking on her, and making both women moan. They worked up a fast, sloppy rhythm- Molly thrusting up as much as she could while Irene fucked her. Then, Molly seized Irene’s shoulders and reversed their positions, and fucked her hard into the mattress. Her hands scratched and twisted at Irene’s nipples and it was perfect, deliciously, mind-numbingly perfect. Irene came in a few minutes, hard, jerking under Molly as her eyes rolled back into her head. Molly continued thrusting into her a moment or two before she reached her own glorious peak, moaning and calling out Irene’s name again.

And then it was over. Molly untangled her limbs clumsily and slumped into bed next to Irene. She turned to her, flushed and smiling. “That was wonderful.” She stroked Irene’s face, then snuggled into her pillow. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Molly.” Irene turned and adjusted her pillow. She was about to turn back around when she felt the smaller woman wriggling around, finally spooning into her back. Her breathing slowed after only a minute. Irene closed her eyes happily, a smile playing at her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about wine or English Universities! Only what Google tells me, so sorry if I've gotten something wrong, if you tell me I'd be more than happy to fix it ^-^  
> Comments are love~


End file.
